Game controllers include one or more actuator devices that are depressible by an index finger or other finger of a user. Some actuator devices may be trigger actuators, that, when depressed, generate signals indicating an amount or degree of depression. The trigger signals are sent to a game console and used to control a feature of the game.
During game play, in some instances, it is desirable to depress the trigger actuator only a certain amount. For example, when controlling the trigger mechanism of a simulated weapon such as a machine gun, it is desirable to depress the trigger to a certain position such that firing the weapon has been achieved. Once firing the weapon has been achieved, it is not desirable in some situations to depress the trigger any further even though the user may do so. In many cases depressing the trigger further does not change any in-game features and therefore only increases the time in which successive trigger pulls can be made. As can be appreciated, not all features in game play have the same desired position, and it may be difficult for a user to intentionally depress the trigger to a particular position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for adjusting the trigger mechanism such that a set stop position may be achieved during game play. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.